


Book Suggestions

by jigjoo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Greaser Cas, Librarian Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigjoo/pseuds/jigjoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a librarian going about his everyday business when Castiel walks in and asks for a book- and then another, and another, and another. Pretty soon, they're closer than they expected. But all is not well in this idyllic setting. Something lurks just past the stacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Suggestions

On a normal Tuesday, Dean Winchester would get up, shower, brush his teeth, get dressed, and head to work. There, he would generally open the library, turn on the computer bank, and go through the process of drafting grant requests. Today, however, was a very special Tuesday, and it was his job to take inventory for the day. With a sigh and his clipboard, he headed to the children's section to begin the work.

He was halfway through the Classics before he was interrupted, a young man in a leather jacket tapping his shoulder. Dean sighed, looking him over. He looked like trouble and smelled like it too. The smell of motor oil was strong on this one. “Yeah? There something I can do for you?”

“I'm uh...I'm looking for a book.” Castiel glanced down to the paper in his hand. “Do you know where I can find, uh...Fuck, what's it called? The...Divine Comedy?” He looked up at the librarian again, shifting uncomfortably. 

“Uh...yeah. You sure you want to read that? Alighieri's kind of a slow read.” Dean led him down the hallway, one hand up as he looked over the numbers, then stopped and slid out a thin volume. “But, uh, here. The Inferno's the first one in the series. We've got a couple of translations, but this one's got a good balance between lyrical and true to the work.”

Castiel took it, looking the cover over. It was decorated with the bodies of people burning and being tortured by the hounds of Hell. He made a face. “Yeah...Uh, I was told that this was a comedy?” 

Dean shook his head. “It's what you call an epic poem, about a guy who has to go through Hell, Purgatory, and Heaven to get his girl back. It's...okay, if you don't mind how wordy he is.”

“Wordy, huh?” Castiel inspected the book, his mouth quirking to the side a bit as he read. “I dunno...maybe? Do you have any better suggestions? Something that's still technically classic but uh...not so...yeah.”

The librarian thought for a bit, tapping his fingers on the spine of a book. “What exactly is this for?”

“Uh. A school project. Kind of.”

“Can you do plays? Here.” Dean moved a few feet down, pulling out a slim copy of Pygmalion. “This one's actually pretty good. It's about a guy who teaches a chick how to talk without an accent.”

Castiel looked it over, skeptical. “It doesn't look that interesting.”

He shook his head. “No, no, it is, I swear. He even passes her off as a foreign princess towards the end. You'll like it.”

The greaser debated for a moment, then nodded, heading towards the counter to check out. He tossed a “Thanks” over his shoulder on the way, but otherwise ignored Dean.

The librarian sighed and went back to doing inventory.

Fourteen days of peace later, Dean ran into Castiel again, this time at the circulation desk. He offered the greaser a smile, taking the book from him. “Well? What did you think?”

He shrugged. “It was okay. Not the best read, but it was okay.”

“Oh, come on man. It was more than okay, and you know it.” Dean slid the book onto a cart and leaned back, watching his customer, who only shrugged again. “All right, fine. What kind of books do you read?”

“Oh, you know. This and that.” Cas picked idly at the zipper of his jacket, pulling apart the thread. “I kind of liked the Sherlock Holmes mysteries.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “You liked Arthur Conan Doyle? All right. I could suggest a few more books for you, if you wanted.”

He hesitated, then offered a shy smile. “Yeah? I think I'd like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. There'll be more soon, even though I swore only to write however-many words for this one.


End file.
